1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted microwave oven and a control method therefor, and more particularly, to a wall mounted microwave oven comprising a body forming therein a cooking cavity for accommodating food to be cooked, a magnetron for generating electromagnetic waves to be provided into the cooking cavity, a casing surrounding the body and forming therein a hood duct having an inlet port positioned at the bottom portion of the casing and an outlet port positioned in the upper portion thereof, and a hood fan installed in the hood duct
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a wall mounted microwave oven is mounted on a wall above a gas range 50, and has a function of inhaling vapor and fumes generated when food are cooked in the gas range 50, in order for the microwave oven to serve as a hood. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the wall mounted microwave oven is comprised of a body 3 having a cooking cavity 4 in which the food to be cooked are accommodated, and a casing surrounding the body 3. A magnetron 30 which supplies high frequency electromagnetic waves into the cooking cavity 4 is mounted in the body 3. The magnetron 30 receives a high-tension current via a high-voltage transformer (not shown) and a high-voltage capacitor (not shown).
Meanwhile, the casing 6 includes an upper casing 6a surrounding the upper portion and both the side surfaces of the body 3, and a lower casing 6b combined with the lower portion of the body 3. Hood duct 15 as a path for exhausting vapor and fumes is formed in the space between the casing 6 and the body 3. To do so, an inlet port 8 for inhaling vapor and fumes into the hood duct 15 is formed on the lower casing 6b and an outlet port 9 is formed on the upper surface of the upper casing 6a. An exhaust pipe 11 is connected with the outlet port 9. The exhaust pipe 11 is connected with an exhaust path 17 penetrating the wall and communicating with the air. Hood fan 13 is installed in the upper portion of the body 3 in the vicinity of the outlet port 9, in order to exhaust the vapor and fumes inhaled into the hood duct 15 via the inlet port 8 to the air via the outlet port 9. Meanwhile, a hood electric lamp 55 for illuminating the gas range 50 is installed on the bottom of the lower casing 6b.
In the case that the magnetron 30 having a consumption power of above 1 KW and the hood electric lamp 55 having a consumption power of 80 W, or the magnetron 30 having a consumption power of above 1 KW and the hood fan 13 having a consumption power of 150 W-200 W operate simultaneously, the microwave oven may be overloaded, a fuse in a distribution panel may be melted and thus electric power may be cut off.
Accordingly, the wall mounted microwave oven adopts the function capable of supplying the magnetron 30 with a voltage lower than a normal voltage in order to avoid being overload.
When the magnetron 30 operates together with the hood electric lamp 55 or the hood fan 13, electric power to be supplied to the magnetron 30 may be changed from the normal voltage to the low-level voltage. However, since a predetermined cooking time is not changed even in the case that the electric power supplied to the magnetron 30 is changed into the low-level voltage, the cooking cannot be appropriately performed.